1995
1995 was a notable year in the wizarding world. Events January * Early January (probably around 8-9 January , Chapter 24, the Hogsmeade date was in the middle of January which would be the 15 or 16 January. Early in the chapter, it's determined that the article about Hagrid was published and then he made no appearance for 7 days. Then they went to Hogsmeade. 7 days ago was 8-9 January.}}): Rita Skeeter published an article about Hagrid saying he was an incompetent teacher, he had broken the law and that he was a half-giant. Professor Grubbly-Plank took over the teaching of Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione, Harry and Ron debated how Rita knew that Hagrid was a half-giant. They go to Hagrid's Hut but he would not open the door. * 9 - 15 January: Hagrid does not make an appearance. * 15 or 16 January: The third year and above have permission to go to Hogsmeade. Harry speaks to Ludo Bagman about Bertha Jorkins and found out that Barty Crouch Snr. been off work for two weeks. Harry and Hermione have an argument with Rita Skeeter and then go to Hagrid's to demand he speak to them. Professor Dumbledore was persuading Hagrid to go back to work and he, Harry, Ron and Hermione pledge their support for him. , Chapter 24 - "There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January".}} * 20 or 21 January (Thursday): Harry unlocked the golden egg he won in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. He then noticed the name Barty Crouch on the Marauder's Map and bumped into "Professor Moody" who asked to borrow the Map. * 21 or 22 January: Harry tells Ron and Hermione that he's worked out what the next task will be. The fourth years learn the Banishing Charm in Charms. Then Harry sends a letter to Sirius Black to tell him everything he's found out. Harry starts focusing on how to win the second task. February * 17 February: Harry thought he had enough time to think of a way to win the second task. , Chapter 26 - "There was a week to go before February the twenty-fourth (there was still time)".}} * 19 February: Harry thought he had just enough time to find a solution to the second task. , Chapter 26 - "there were five days to go (he was bound to find something soon)".}} * 21 February: Harry begins to get very worried about the second task. , Chapter 26 - "three days to go (please let me find something... please...)".}} * 22 February (Monday): Harry started to go off food. Sirius sent a letter back to Harry asking him to tell him when the next Hogsmeade weekend was. He sends one back. The fourth years have a Care of Magical Creatures lesson about unicorns and Hagrid pledged support for Harry in the next task. , Chapter 26 - "two days left".}} * 23 February (Tuesday): Harry, Ron and Hermione spend the day thinking of a solution for Harry in the second task but found nothing. Ron and Hermione get taken to Professor McGonagall because she needs them in the second task. Harry stayed up way into the night looking at the books to find a way. * 24 February (Wednesday): Harry was woken up by Dobby who gave him Gillyweed for the second task. The second task took place and Harry saved both Ron and Gabrielle Delacour. The points awarded to each champion by the judges put Harry and Cedric Diggory in joint first place, Viktor Krum in second place and Fleur Delacour in fourth place. February - March * 25 February - 4 March: The whole school wants to know what happened in the second task. Ron gets a chance to shine because of the part he had in the second task but after a week he begin over-exaggerating and telling false stories to look good. Hermione gets teased for being the one Viktor would miss in the task. March * 5 March (Friday): Harry gets a letter from Sirius asking him to find him at Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Rita Skeeter published an article about Hermione of fake news stating that she had broken Harry's heart for Viktor and that she gave them a Love Potion each to make them fall in love with her. * 6 March (Saturday): Harry speaks to Sirius and finds out vital information about Barty Crouch Snr., who has not been seen since November and has been in bad health, the whole Crouch family, Bertha Jorkins and the First Wizarding War. Sirius advises Harry on what to do next. * 7 March (Sunday): Harry, Ron and Hermione send a letter to Percy Weasley to ask him about Barty Crouch Snr. Winky says that Barty Crouch Snr. had a secret but she will not tell Harry what. * 8 March: Hermione was sent hate mail from the readers who saw Rita Skeeter's fabricated Witch Weekly article about her love life. She had to spend the day in the Hospital Wing when one poisoned her. * c. 9 - 15 March: Hermione continued to get hate mail which now involved Howlers. * c. 16 March: Hermione continued to wonder how Rita was finding out key pieces of information that were true (e.g Hagrid being a half-giant or Viktor's summer invitation to Hermione). She asked "Professor Moody" at the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts whether Rita has an Invisibility Cloak and when she found out that she doesn't, she starts thinking of other ways. April * mid to late-April: Percy sends a letter back to Harry, Ron and Hermione standing by the story that Barty Crouch Snr. was simply taking a break and that's why no-one has seen him, explaining that Crouch sends him notes. , Chapter 28, it's stated that Percy sent a letter back to them after the Easter holidays. That normally takes place in April and it's at least two weeks long anyway looking at the pattern from to which takes the date into April given the previous determined date of 16 March, putting the date in around mid to late-April if you take the date from "our-world"'s calendar.}} May * 27 May , Chapter 16 - "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June", continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand." 27 May is precisely 4 weeks before 24 June.}} , Chapter 28 - "Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held him back in Transfiguration."}}: Ludo Bagman took the champions to show them the maze for the third task. Barty Crouch Snr. escaped imprisonment by Barty Crouch Jnr., Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort and headed to the school. He was found by Harry and Viktor Krum but he was delusional. He asked to speak to Dumbledore but when Harry when to get him, Barty Crouch Jnr. stunned Viktor and killed Barty Crouch Snr. Dumbledore organised a search for the missing Crouch Snr. but Crouch Jnr. transformed the body into a bone and buried it. * 28 May: Harry, Ron and Hermione debate Barty Crouch Snr. and the things he said. They send a letter explaining what happened to Sirius. They found Fred and George acting strange in the Owlery and talking about blackmail. They then ask "Professor Moody" whether he found Crouch Snr. but he says no. He then advised Harry to focus on the third task. * 29 May: Sirius sent a letter back asking Harry to focus on the third task because if whoever put Harry's name in the tournament wants to kill him, that will be their final chance. May - June * c. 30 May - 4 June , Chapter 29 - "For the next few days" which means at least 3 days (not a couple) passed but only up to six days (then it's not a week that went by).}}: Harry begins trying to learn new spells and focuses on the Stunning Spell. June * c. 1 June - c. 4 June (on a Monday) - Harry stated that a "few days" went by after 29 May and then the events on Monday happened. That means at least 3 days went by (which brings you to 1 June), but only up to six days (which bring you to the 4 June).}}: Hermione and Ron were the objects that Harry was using the Stunning Spell on. Then in Divination, Harry's mind connected to Voldemort's again and he saw him speaking to Peter Pettigrew about a plan to kill Harry and then punishing Peter for nearly ruining the plan by letting Barty Crouch Snr. escape. ** Cornelius Fudge spoke to Dumbledore and denied the idea that Bertha was killed and that her disappearance was linked to Barty Crouch Snr.'s. Harry speaks to Fudge about the day Crouch Snr. went missing and then Dumbledore leaves for a short time. Harry looked into the Pensieve. He saw Death Eater trials led by Crouch Snr. for Karkaoff, Bagman and Crouch Jnr. They debate Harry's "dream" of Voldemort and proposed that it might not have been a dream. He finds out what happened to Neville Longbottom's parents and Dumbledore wished him luck in the next task. ** Harry tells Ron and Hermione everything he heard Fudge and Dumbledore say and what he learned from the Pensieve, except what he found out about the Longbottom family. * c. 5 June - 23 June: Professor McGonagall gave Harry permission to use the Transfiguration room to learn charms and curses for the third task. He learned the Impediment Jinx, the Reductor Curse and the Four-Point Spell. Then they begin to focus on the Shield Charm. Sirius sent an owl every day and one day advising Harry to focus on getting through the third task safely because he will safe around Dumbledore's protection. * 24 June , Chapter 26 - "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June".}}: Rita Skeeter published an article painting Harry out to insane and dangerous. Hermione continued to wonder how Rita knew certain details that only they should have known. The fourth years have a History of Magic exam except for Harry, who was taken to a chamber with the other champions. Molly Weasley and Bill Weasley spend the day with Harry. The school hold a feast for dinner. ** The third task was held. Crouch Jnr. subdued Viktor and Fleur but Harry saved Cedric and they take joint victory. The Cup transported them to Little Hangleton graveyard. Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew kill Cedric and take Harry captive. Peter carried out a ritual to give Voldemort a body again and then Voldemort and Harry duel. Because they have twin wands, the duel created Priori Incantem and Harry escaped back to the school. ** Harry informed important wizarding authority and Dumbledore of what happened. Dumbledore called for the second formation of Order of the Phoenix. "Professor Moody" was proven to be Barty Crouch Jnr. who tells them about the plan he carried out for Voldemort. He's given the Dementor's Kiss on the orders of Fudge before he could hear the story and he will not accept Voldemort was back. The Second Wizarding War unofficially began. ** Ludo Bagman run away when he lost a bet against the goblins that Harry would win the tournament because he bet outright that Harry would win and he in fact, had joint victory. * 25 June: Harry spoke to the Diggory family about what happened. Dumbledore spoke to the school and asked them not to bother Harry. , Chapter 37 - "the following morning".}} * 25 - 29 June: The whole school gave Harry space. Mrs Weasley asked Dumbledore whether she could take Harry to the The Burrow for the summer but he said he had to go to the Dursley family at first. ** Thursday: Harry, Ron and Hermione speak to Hagrid. * 30 June , Chapter 31 - "Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term."}}: The final day of term. At the Leaving Feast, Dumbledore gave a speech for Cedric and told the school that Voldemort was back. ** The students head home for the summer. Hermione tells Harry and Ron that she had worked out that Rita Skeeter was spying on them because she was a secret Animagus, and that she had trapped her in a jar to persuade her to stop creating false stories. Harry hexed Draco and gave the winnings from the tournament to Fred and George to open a joke shop. July * Early July: Percy Weasley cuts off communication from the whole Weasley family when he and Arthur Weasley had an argument about Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was denying that Voldemort was back. The Weasley family sided with Harry and Dumbledore except for Percy who took Fudge's side and had accepted the offer of Junior Assistant to Fudge. , Chapter 4 - "It was the first week back after term ended", said Ron."}} ** Sirius was taken to 12 Grimmauld Place, the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, to be kept in hiding from Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic. , Chapter 5 - it was stated on 6 August: "I've been stuck inside for a month."}} ** Dumbledore was voted out of the International Confederation of Wizards by Ministry wizards because of the speech he gave to the whole school without their permission, telling them that Voldemort was back. , Chapter 5 - "he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech ... ".}} * Late July: Dumbledore was asked to step down from the Wizengamot because of Fudge's campaign to paint him power-hungry and lying about Voldemort. , Chapter 8 - Dumbledore said on 12 August: "in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practise to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!". It happened at least 2 weeks ago but it can't be further ago than 3 weeks ago otherwise that would be a month and Dumbledore said a "few short weeks since".}} * 31 July: Dudley Dursley beat up Mark Evans. August * 2 August , Chapter 8 - "on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine..."}}: Harry and Dudley were attacked by two Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge, unknown to the Ministry of Magic. Harry fought them off by using the Patronus Charm and found out that Arabella Figg knew Dumbledore when Mundungus Fletcher abandoned keeping an eye on Harry and she had to go instead. He was then sent a letter from the Improper Use of Magic Office for underage magic informing him they would destroy the wand he used and they expelled him from school. ** Dumbledore went to the Ministry of Magic to try and sort out what happened. Arthur sent Harry a note telling him to stay at the Dursley house, do not use magic and do not give the Ministry the wand to destroy. Then another letter was sent explaining he was not expelled and could keep the wand until after the trial on 12 August. ** The Dursley family talk about the wizarding world properly for the first time in Harry's life. Sirius sent a letter telling Harry to stay at the Dursley house. Vernon tells Harry to go but Dumbledore sent Petunia a letter telling her he has to stay. Petunia tells Vernon. Harry then sends two letters to Ron and Hermione telling them what happened. * 3 - 5 August: Hedwig does not bring any letters back. Harry was not permitted to leave the bedroom and spends 3 whole days in it. * 6 August: Vernon and Petunia take Dudley out for the evening. Harry was collected from Privet Drive by the Advance Guard who were part of the Order of the Phoenix, who take him to 12 Grimmauld Place. September October November December Notes and sources Category:Timeline